


His Jacket

by bakatenshi



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, haru pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakatenshi/pseuds/bakatenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin left his jacket at Haru's</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Jacket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Inspried by [this picture](http://sexuallyfrustratedshark.tumblr.com/post/78383217130/rin-forgets-his-jacket-at-harus-and-erm) by [sexuallyfrustratedshark](http://sexuallyfrustratedshark.tumblr.com)

They had almost kissed, it had been so close and it had happened more than once but somehow they had almost been caught. Failure was frustrating Haru.

They had all been over, the Iwatobi swim club and Rin. He could hardly remember the details of how he ended up almost kissing him. It had all just seemed so natural and the moment had been perfect until Nagisa burst into the room….as much as Haru loved his friends at that moment he was not pleased.

But now he wanted to kiss Rin that much more. However it was too late for it to happen today. So here he was loaded with this annoying frustration and no real way to do anything about it.

They’d all thrown their jackets on Haru’s bed and had all hung out in the living room watching movies and catching up. It had been fun despite his inner turmoil.

He would have to corner Rin some other time.

For now, it was getting late so he headed up to bed, stripping down to his boxers and just about to settle in to his sheets when he realized…. Rin left his jacket behind. If it was anyone else’s, he may of just thrown it to the floor but it was Rin’s.

The person he adored to no end. The person he’d tried to kiss twice and failed miserably. Haru put the jacket on without much thought and his senses were soon encased in what could only be Rin’s natural scent and a hint of his cherry blossom shampoo.

He sat back on his bed, back against the wall and closed his eyes as he wanted to just bask in the pleasantness of Rin’s sweet smell. A scent he loved and a scent he remember from when they had almost kissed.

Haru reached up and touched his own lips, still deathly curious as to what it would feel like to finally kiss the person he loved with everything that he was. He could picture it in his mind but truthfully he had no clue what it was like but he pictured it in his mind as he kissed his own hand.

He could tell his lips were soft and he imagined Rin’s were similar in that regard. He was relaxed and lost in his own little world as he started to think of possible other things they could do in the future.

Beyond kissing, there were caresses… He lightly slid his hand over his own chest and thoughts of Rin doing the same made his breathing increase… Surely it was altogether different to have someone else touch you because you were not in control of the other person’s actions.

Haruka sighed to himself as his wish for Rin to be near was becoming stronger with every passing moment. Before he really knew what was happening. His wandering hand found its way to his boxers, slipping inside.

Still closing his eyes, still picturing that it was Rin…. he was getting carried away in the situation but he could careless. There was no one to interrupt because he lived all alone anyway.

His breath hitched as his hand slide over his cock and he started slowly pumping it as he thought once more of feeling Rin’s lips on his own.

He even dared to think of what it may be like to finally make love to Rin. Really he wanted it all but he was willing to take it slow…. this would have to do for now.

His body grew hot as he stopped for a moment to toss his boxers aside, only clad in Rin’s jacket and it almost felt like it was Rin’s arms around him egging him on…..

He could feel tingling rise up in the core of his groin, intensifying with every touch of his hand and he pictured Rin doing the same. Rin hands gliding over his skin and Rin’s lips soon following.

Haru gasped as it slowly built up, as it started to feel even better than before. His body was hot, slick with sweat in the humid room as it was a hot summer night.

He soon pictured Rin, laying beside him and whispering in his ear in that soothing voice of his. He’d said Haru’s name when they almost kissed and Haru played that over in his mind as his hand gripped his cock firmer and his stokes became faster.

He was close, so close as his thoughts raced with Rin’s presence, almost as if he was actually there. Haru panted and moaned Rin’s name as the thought of Rin moaning his was too much for him to take.

He finally came over his stomach and legs as his body jolted in a serene bliss, almost like electricity running through his body. Panting as his hand fell to his side as he calmed down slowly still thinking of Rin.

He took his time just sitting there relishing in the aftermath and looking forward to the next time he could see Rin. It was all so new and all so sweet. A rare smile came across his face as he reached for a tissue to clean up.

Climbing into his covers and hugging the jacket to his body, Haru drifted off with sweet thoughts of Rin which soon filtered into his dreams.

Maybe next time he should invite only Rin. Maybe next time his thoughts would become his reality.


End file.
